<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distance by MistIolite (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563750">Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite'>MistIolite (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Platonic Soulmates, mentions of smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungchan been ignored by his Soulmate for five years. He doesn't want it to continue now that they’re working together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sungchan been ignored by his Soulmate for five years. It felt unfair for him only see and hear Jungwoo on tv like everybody else.<br/>
He patiently waited until speaking to him on equal footing. He heard many singers don’t do this,  so why should he?</p><p>The wait seems forever now, since the makeup artist is still fixing his and Shotaro’s face. It’s the first time he ever worn lipstick.<br/>
At least it’s not bright like his mother’s lips back home.</p><p>“Sungchan, I’m glad not to be the only newbie walking on stage.”</p><p>Sungchan nodded in agreement. “Me too.”</p><p>Shotaro held out his hand. “May we not trip over our shoes, on the way.”</p><p>Sungchan immediately shook his hand back, understanding Shotaro’s trying to calm his nerves.</p><p>After the makeup artist finished her work the two new recruits got up from their seats and went to the door.</p><p>Sungchan sighed before opening the door knob.
They got greeted by so many members Sungchan lost count. All gave them warm welcomes.</p><p>His eyes locked down to Jungwoo who’s smile seems more force than the others.</p><p>“Sungchan, it’s been years since I saw you. You’ve even passed my height.” Jungwoo pat him on shoulder which caused Sungchan to shrug it off.</p><p>Jungwoo’s hand went to his side. “Can we talk where it’s less nosey?” He led him away from the crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sungchan, I’m sure you must hate your Hyung for ignoring you.” Jungwoo states with a sigh.</p><p>Sungchan said nothing, Not trusting himself to get  more upset with him.</p><p>Jungwoo seated him on chair while he sat on edge of his bed. “I’ve been a smoker before we met. I didn’t want you addicted to the stuff at a young age because of me.”</p><p>“Even now?” Sungchan raised his eyebrow.</p><p>Jungwoo cleared his throat before responding. “I know you’re of age now to smoke if you wanted to..do you drink now?”</p><p>“I choose to not drink, not a fan of feeling off balance in front of people.” Sungchan replied honestly, already knew where Jungwoo is going with this.</p><p>Jungwoo smiles slightly. “We’re gonna see each other everyday, will that be enough for you to forget about the whole soulmate thing?”</p><p>Sungchan felt a huge wave of disappointment nevertheless. He wanted to repair there bond, not ignore it all over again.</p><p>But, what else can he say? Jungwoo seems set on placing seniority between them, he’ll never be his equal in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, sure Hyung.” Sungchan begrudgingly agreed. He hates the relief look on Jungwoo’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>